vs_writersfandomcom-20200216-history
Dialga Vs Add (Pokèmon Vs Elsword)
Description Masters of time.... destroyers of universes.... Pokemon vs Elsword! No matter who wins this, reality loses. Add (Cue - TBA) Heartrose: In a land we call Elrios, came a boy.. (Shows Elsword) Heartrose: '''No, no... degrade a little. (It then shows Add, as EP is heard throwing up in a garbage bin) '''Heartrose: U-uh!? Are you okay? EP: First of all.. out of ALL the characters we pick, it's fucking Add!? Heartrose: ..Well... EP: ...Well at the very least let's make him dead. Heartrose: Look, calm down.. what can be so bad about him? EP: YOU'D BE SURPRISED. Heartrose: Uh huh... Anywho, the boy was named Add, whom of which was a descendant of a for studying--''' EP: Dicks. '''Heartrose: ''Sigh ''Anywho, a descendant of a family for studying Nasods. Add is an intelligent mechanic competent enough to make life-threatening machines. EP: You know I wonder what the hell he does in his free time. Probably sucks dick like a goddamn faggot. Heartrose: Really..? He doesn't sound so bad. Alright, When his family was captured and slain for investigating the Nasods' forbidden secrets. EP: GOOD! And the faggot was pushed into slavery.. but fucking guess what? He just so happened to fall into a goddamn library which contained the information to create this gay shit called Nasod Dil-- Heartrose: Dynamos. Hm, lackluster backstory.. and so, as Add began to fall into a hole of insanity.. he desperately finds a way to go back in time, in order to reunite with his mother. EP: Instead he cries like a little bitch. Heartrose: Wait... seriously? EP: Yes. . . . (Laughter occurs) Dialga (Pokemon DPPT OST- VS Arceus) Heartrose: The the beginning.... There was nothing. A lifeless void. Time didn't flow, Space didn't move. But from this darkness came an egg.... EP: And from it, hatched Arceus. The original one. With it's 1000 arms, it them moulded 3 other entities. Palkia, the keeper of space, Giratina, the shadow of the Distortion world, and Dialga, the guardian of time. (Cue Dialga's cry, Music stop) EP: ....Space Llama gave birth to 2 dinosaurs and a centipede. Heartrose: God. Dammit. (Pokemon DPPT OST- VS Dialga/Palkia) EP: Anyhoo, after Dialga was created, it and the rest of the creation trio began to shape the rest of the universe before talking an eons-long power nap. Heartrose: In the Pokeon world, Dialga is the very embodiment of time, and according to Sinnoh myth, time itself moves when it's heart beats. EP: Hold the fuck up. This thing... has biological guts...? The fuck? Heartrose: Pokemon lore... EP: I'm not drunk enough for this shit.... Heartrose: Are you ever? EP: Eugh, anyways, this kind of power is most notably displayed in it's signature move, Roar of Time. Where.... he doesn't perform a bassboosted Nigra scream, but rather fires off a massive purple time-distorting beam of destruction! Heartrose: However, even for a time god, this attack seems to be fairly draining, and immobilizes Dialga for a short bit afterwards. But thankfully, that's not the only attack it has. EP: It can fire off ancient spirit energy with Ancientpower, blast sharp diamonds at you with Power Gem, slash you with Dragon Claw and Metal Claw, slam you with Iron Tail, shoot beams of light with Flash Cannon, and summon meteors with Draco Meteor. Heartrose: Don't forget Dragon Pulse, where Dialga blasts a powerful energy wave at it's opponents, Earth Power, where it creates a crack in the ground where you stand and fires off pillars of lava, Protect, which shields it from enemy attacks, and Outrage. Self-explanatory for that one, really. EP: However, piss it off.... and it goes into it's primal form. (Pokemon DPPT OST- VS Giratina) Heartrose: This is essentially a berserk state that Dialga goes into when the flow of time is disrupted and it becomes corrupted. In this state, Dialga loses all form of sanity and control and becomes extremely violent, to a point where time itself becomes unstable and won't even flow properly. EP: And the only way to get him out of this is to make it so that none of this ever happened by making sure that the event that corrupted time in the first place never even happened- wait, the fuck? Heartrose: I swear.... none of this makes sense.... EP: Agreed. EP: Anyhoo, Dialga is more than a match for some of the most powerful Pokemon ever to exist. Such as the likes of Darkrai, the Lake trio (It takes all 3 of them to even attempt to stand up to one of the Creation trio), and even is able to match it's fellow Creation Trio brethren, like Giratina and Palkia in a fight from anywhere from a town to broken-down timespaces. Heartrose: However, even with Dialga's status as a literal god, it still has it's shortcomings. EP: Like when some edgy mob boss was able to mind control it with some weird red crystal chains. Or against Arceus, where that thing is completely screwed. But in any case, respect. The time dinosaur. Fight! Results Category:Roymaster11 Category:EPKingMaster Season 1